Yin Yang
by Shar're from Abydos
Summary: A being of darkness, a being of light/  Both of them filled fathomless might/  Beautiful separate, together, a sight/  One creature of day, one creature of night
1. Prologue

_A being of darkness, a being of light_

_Both of them filled fathomless might_

_Beautiful separate, together, a sight_

_One creature of day, one creature of night _

There is a legend, known throughout the universe. It tells of two beings, one holding power over shadows, the other, light. If the two met, then the worlds would never be the same.

Some believed the change would be good, some thought otherwise. They all agreed not to take the chance.

The creators of the universe decreed the gifts would be given to different races on different planets, believing that would solve the problem.

Oh, how wrong they were...

L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D

An Irken smeet stumbled out of the hatching room and into a corridor. Normal, except he _glowed_. All Irkens had the light/dark legend downloaded onto their PAK, so the smeet was taken to Tallest Miyuki immediately. She named him Zim, meaning 'little sun-ray'.

L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D

Sarah and Christopher Zaile had always believed in the supernatural. So, when their daughter was born wrapped in what appeared to be shadows, the couple did their research. The two discovered the light/ dark legend, and the newborn was named Atra, meaning 'dark' in Latin.

L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D

Irk's god created a guide for Zim, and she was named Xilra, or 'the guardian' (feminine). Her defining feature was her strange yellow eyes.

Earth's goddess created a protector for Atra, and he was named Dib by his mother, who puzzle over his odd amber irises.

L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D

The universe's true creator smiled. "I feel these are the Ones. The Ones who will fulfill the second part of the prophecy.


	2. The Legend

"Class this is Atra. Atra, you'll sit behind Dib."

The girl standing at the front of the room gave off such a dark aura that most the class's hair was on end. She wore black sneakers and a t-shirt of the same color. Deep blue jeans graced her legs, and a dark gray fedora threw shadows over storm-colored eyes while covering jet-black, pin-strait hair cut in an A-line.

As Atra took her seat, Ms. Bitters drew something on the board: the yin/yang symbol. "Who can tell me what this stands for? Zita?"

"The balance between good and evil?"

"No. Atra?"

"The division between light and dark."

"Yes." Ms. Bitters turned to write this, but Atra continued.

"A being of darkness, a being of light. Both of them filled fathomless might. Beautiful separate, together, a sight. One creature of day, one creature of night." She paused. "When united, their powers are one. The glow of the Light shall rival the sun. The shadows of Darkness will challenge the deep. Then, the auras will fade, their mission complete." Another pause. "That's correct, right?"

Ms. Bitters looked at the child. "Do you know the legend?" Atra nodded. "Will you tell it?" The girl stood and walked to the front.

"The creators could not control the powers of light and shadow." Her voice seemed to flow like water, and the mysterious tone captured everyone's attention.

"The creators of what?" Zootch breathed.

"Of the universe. The creators decided the energies must be contained, and agreed to imprison them in a sentient being's body. As the energies were captured, they made a prophecy.

'This is merely,' said Light.

'A simple game,' continued Shadow.

'But you'll soon wish dearly.'

'We weren't contained.'

'Then you shall want.'

'That you'd never came.'

'And the universe.'

'Will never be the same.'

"The creators argued. Some thought the change would be beneficial, some said the revision would be devastating. In the end, one proposed a solution.

"The two energies would be placed on different planets, in different races. That way, they would never find the other, and, thus, could not combine their powers and alter the worlds current environment. That way, there would be no risk.

"The creators departed, returning to the worlds they controlled, and told their worshipers of the decree. What was said is remembered today: _A being of darkness, a being of light. Both of them filled fathomless might. Beautiful separate, together, a sight. One creature of day, one creature of night. When united, their powers are one. The glow of the Light shall rival the sun. The shadows of Darkness will challenge the deep. Then, the auras will fade, their mission complete._"

The classroom was silent, the students awed by the legend. All except one. No, his eyes were not filled with wonder. Zim's eyes showed only boredom, as if he had heard the story before, possibly many times.


	3. The Guardians

"Atra!"

The gray-eyed girl looked over her shoulder, spotting one of her classmates heading her way. 'What was his name?" she thought. 'Oh yes, Dib.'

The boy caught with the female, looking purposefully at her lunch tray. "Do _not_ eat that. No one knows what it is."

"I wasn't planning on it," Atra replied. "It looks toxic." She promptly dropped it in a garbage can as they passed. Purple smoke began wafting out. "And there's my evidence."

Dib held up a paper bag. "I'll split my lunch with you."

His companion looked puzzled. "Why? It's not like you owe me anything."

Dib, too, seemed confused. "I don't know. I... just get the feeling that... I'm supposed to look after you. I... can't explain it."

Atra smiled a little. "Well, I appreciate it. Don't starve yourself, though."

Amber eyes adopted a super-serious expression. "I won't. I solemnly swear, on my cheese stick." Both children erupted into giggles.

L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D

"Xilra, the communication screen quit working again, and the Tallests have to call Invader Tenn and see if the EMP pulse shut down those SIRs."

"Just a minute."

"They said now, Xil."

"Luf, come hold this."

The violet-eyed male rolled his eyes. "Xilra..."

"Fine," the female huffed, climbing out from under a Voot Runner and removing her goggles. " Tallest Purple probably dropped something in the wiring again." Annoyance flashed across yellow eyes.

Turns out, there was something in the circuitry, but it wasn't food-related. "What the...?" Then, the thing exploded, and Xilra got a face-full of shrapnel.

Screams echoed around the bridge, both Xilra's and frightened employees'. Luckily, one of the navigators had the sense to call medical personnel.

The medics took all the injured (about 6, Xilra got most the shrapnel) to the infirmary. Thanks to the wonder of Irken medicine and the poor construction of the bomb, there was no permanent damage, at least with most the casualties. A sharp piece of metal bounced off the wall and embedded in Xilra's PAK. It hit the memory chip; The chip was irreparable. Xil could remember nothing, other than her name, birth date, and the serial number of her cold unfeeling arm. Those and that she 'must find Zim, he needs me.'

And, with that, her existence was no longer meaningless, and Irk's god grinned. "Mission complete."


	4. Friends

Thunk. "Atra!" Another thunk. Dib prepared to throw a third piece of gravel, but was interrupted by the window opening.

"I thought you had to take me to dinner before you threw pebbles at my window, begging me to sneak out," Atra said, her trademark gray fedora sitting on the windowsill.

The eleven-year-old boy blushed. "I was wondering if you could hang out, and your parents wouldn't answer the door."

"They're not here, and I was zoning out. I just got a great book called 'The Elementals'. It's amazing. Very supernatural and action-y." She held up a hardcover; it showed a brown-haired girl balancing a minuscule tornado on her palm. "But, to answer your question, I can come if I leave a note." She disappeared into the white house for a moment, then returned, grabbing her hat and slipping out the open window.

Dib raised an eyebrow. "There's a door." He pointed to his left.

"I know," the girl responded, now wearing the fedora. "But that takes too much time. What are we doing?"

"Uh..."

Atra grinned. "I got ten bucks. You can take me to lunch. The mall?"

Dib smiled as well. "Did you just ask me out?"

"In friendly way."

"Feel like stopping at my place so I can nab some cash and ask my sister if she wants to come?"

"Gladly."

L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D

"... Zim took one look at him, screamed, and ran out of the cafeteria." Both children burst out laughing.

"I don't get it," Atra admitted when they calmed down. "I just seem to fit with you. It doesn't make sense, this has never happened before." She stared at the doughnut in front of her like it held the answers to everything, and if she looked at it hard enough, it would reveal them.

Dib watched, unsure of how to respond. "Don't girls shop when they're sad?" he blurted.

"A little retail therapy might help clear my head. Besides, I need new gloves; I dropped my other ones in the creek near my house."

Five minutes later, Atra had a new pair of black fingerless gloves and Dib was the proud owner of a new trench coat, the same dark gray as Atra's hat.

"I got two dollars left," the girl began. "You?"

"Three," Dib said, holding up the bills.

"Save or splurge?"

The amber-eyed child considered both options. "Splurge."

L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D~L~D

"Xilra, can you tell me your robot arm's serial number?"

"166020269857," the yellow-eyed Irken responded. "Can I leave now? Zim needs me more than he knows, more than he'd admit. Who knows what trouble he could be in! I've got to go find him."

"I'll ask the Tallests, see what they say," the medical drone sighed, rubbing her olive eyes. The ex-engineer had been asking to assist the false Invader since the explosion two 'days' ago. The medic set off in the direction of the bridge.

"That's great, Invader Tenn. The SIRs will be destroyed upon arrival to Irk. Continue with your infiltration, and we will send aid ASAP."

"Invader Tenn, signing off."

"My Tallests, I am Medical Drone Brook, the medic in charge of Xilra."

Tallest Red looked at her anxiously. "Has there been any change?"

Brook shook her head. "Not in her mental condition. In fact, it's worsened. She continues to show psycho-obsessive behaviors: attacking doctors, hallucinating. I have two solutions: institutionalization or... let her go to Zim."

Tallest Purple massaged his temples. "Let's consider the pros and cons. Pro: Zim might add Earth to the Empire so we can help them. Con:-"

"Zim's temper. Enough said." Red added. They all shuddered. Zim called once when was angry. He screamed profanities and used his gift to destroy things. Several workers were dragged out of the room sobbing and had to receive counseling for weeks; many still had nightmares, including Purple. Brook came to his quarters many nights to sedate him so the Tallest could recharge peacefully.

"Pro: Xilra's mental heath will improve. Con: her physical well-being will most likely get worse." Brook continued. "The pros and cons are equal."

"Who we talkin' about?" A tall, green-eyed Irken joined the conversation.

"Zim," Tallest Red told her. "Taller Vivi, this is Medical Drone Brook."

"I'm in charge of the Xilra case."

Vivi looked concerned. "How's she doin' "

The shorter Irken sighed. "She worries me."

"We were talking about letting her go to Earth." Purple chimed in.

"I say let her," said Vivi. "Maybe she'll be good for Zim. She is very mellow."

"If Xilra goes, I would like to as well," Brook announced. "She knows me best right now."

Four hours later, two Irkens and a SIR unit, dubbed 'ZIR' by Xilra, hurtled through space on an updated Voot. In only a week, Zim would have several new house-guests.

**Quick AN.**

**1)****The Elementals**** is**** a novel I started once, but never finished. I may put it on FictionPress sometime.**

**2) I like Vivi. This is the second fanfic I decided to put her in. Yes, she will show up in ****The Rebel**** if you read that.**

**3) Thank you to Watchmexplode for reviewing. I love reviews, but don't usually get them.**

**4) THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MUCH SWEARING ON ATRA'S PART! Thought I'd warn you.**

**Well, I'm gonna go read ****Crossed Fates**** now, finish my 'Battle** **Royale' judging, and eat birthday cake. Damn, school tomorrow. -headdesk- hgbygyb**

**P.S. This was written on a Sunday.**


End file.
